


The Apartment Building

by Starshipranger258



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Other, steve is the best mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21854896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starshipranger258/pseuds/Starshipranger258
Summary: When Steve and Robin, best friends for life, buy an apartment to live in, the kids have a new hang out space. This is a story of a new found family.NOT a Steve and Robin love story. They are the best of friends
Relationships: Steve&Robin - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

"So this is it huh," Robin said as she and Steve stood outside of their new apartment. They each had a box in their arms.

"Yup," he said. He set his box down and started rummaging through his pocket to find the key. He grabbed it and unlocked the door. They walked in and saw the small apartment they had picked. It had two very small bedrooms, a kitchen, and a bathroom that had plumbing issues. The looked at each other and smiled.

"Home sweet home," she said. They walked in and set the boxes on the counter. They each had a few more boxes to bring up. Once they were done, they dialed Hopper on the wall phone. They waited for him to pick up.

"Hello," the voice on the other side of the phone said.

"Hey Hopper," Steve said. "We brought all of the boxes in. Think you can help us set up our beds?"

"Yea sure. I'll be right over," he said. They hung up and smiled at each other.

"Now all we have to do is pick up the rest of our stuff from our houses," Robin said.

"Yea. The rest of our clothes and our dressers and stuff," Steve thought. They put the plates, bowls, and silverware away in the kitchen. Some of the cabinets squeaked or seemed wobbly, but other then that, everything seemed pretty stable. Nothing was going to fall apart just yet.

"Alright so what's the plan? How are we going to get furniture?" Robin asked. Steve thought about it.

"Well we can ask our parents to use whatever's in the attics," he said. "And the kids can bring their old mattresses to lay on the floor in the other bedroom."

"Sounds good. Maybe Joyce has some old stuff," Robin said. They talked until Hopper arrived. They let him in and he had two bags in hand. He handed them to Robin.

"Here's some food to get you guys started," he said. She looked in and saw Chinese carry out boxes.

"Thanks," he replied, setting it down. "Our beds are in here." He lead him to the small room and hopper saw a tool box, wood, and two mattresses. 

"Do you have the instructions?" Hopper asked. Robin bent down and grabbed the sheet of paper off of the ground and handed it to him. Hopper squinted at the page then looked up at the two friends.

"Yes," Steve said as he leaned on the wall, which made Robin snort laughing. 

"Aren't you guys a little old for bunk beds?" He asked.

"How could we ever be to old for bunk beds?" Robin asked. Steve pointed finger guns at Hopper and made a clicking noise with his mouth. Hopper playfully rolled his eyes and started laying out the wood. Once it was finished, Steve decided that he would drive to his house to pick up the mattresses that he and robin had left on the porch for later. He strapped them to the top of his car and grabbed a few other things while he was there. Once he and Robin unloaded everything. They looked at their new home. 

"I'm glad we're doing this," Steve said. 

"Me too," Robin said. "It feels good to be starting a new chapter." 

Days later, they had set up their living space, which consisted of a couch from Joyce, an old recliner from a garage sale, a lamp from Steve's old room, and a small television set. 

Their bedroom was done. They had a bunk bed, a nightstand, a closet with a rope hanging down the middle to separate their clothes, and some posters and pictures. 

The bedroom next to them was finished, as well as this living room and bathroom. The kids' bedroom had four three old twin bed mattresses lined up on the floor with blankets and pillows sitting on top of them. There was a nightstand with enough drawers for each kid to keep their stuff in, and a mirror hung on the wall. They tucked an extra mattress in the closet, because they wouldn't be staying there for long enough at a time to use a closet, so they took the doors out. They also hung a few posters up on the closet wall. 

The bathroom had a super small shower, a small closet that could fit about four towels, a toilet, a sink, and a cabinet with a mirror on it. Everything was falling into place.

"The kids are gonna come over tomorrow and see it!" Steve exclaimed happily. 

"Sounds great," Robin said. They hopped into their beds, Robin sleeping on the top bunk and Steve sleeping on the bottom bunk.

The next day, Steve and Robin stood outside of the door with all of the kids standing behind them. 

"Behold!" Steve exclaimed. "Our new apartment." He unlocked it and pushed the door open. The kids walked in and looked around. El hugged Steve after she saw that she had a drawer as well. 

"This is radical!" Lucas exclaimed. 

"Totally tubular," Max teased. They continued to walk around the room and investigate the rooms. 

"Hey Will," Steve said and motioned for him to come closer. Will ran over and Steve pulled him into the kitchen, and pulled paints out of a cabinet. "See that wall over there." 

Will nodded and looked up at Steve. 

"Well its all yours," Steve said. He handed him the paints and pulled brushes out of the drawer.

"Are you kidding me!" Will exclaimed excitedly. "That's so cool!" 

"Paint whatever you want. You have full creative control," Steve told him, setting a hand on the younger boy's shoulder. Steve realized that Will sometimes felt like he was the lesser known person in the group. Steve wanted to change that. 

"Thank you so much!" Will said. 

"No problem. Now go hang out. Look at your bedroom," he said shoving Will slightly. He set the paints down on the counter and ran to meet his friends. Robin walked up to him and crossed her arms as they watched the kids jump on the mattresses and throw pillows at each other.

"Who would have thought Steve Harrington would have six kids so early on in life?" Robin joked.

"Definitely not me that's for sure," Steve replied.  
_______________________  
Comment here things that should happen in this story!


	2. ::2::

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Steve and Robin shenanigans for all of you! Please comment things you want to happen in this book 😁

The kids would come over sometimes for movie nights, sometimes for sleepovers, and sometimes to get help with homework. But the first time anyone really needed the apartment was on a rainy night. Robin was laying on the couch wrapped up in a blanket and Steve was organizing the movies so they wouldn't fall out of the shelf. Suddenly, they heard a knock on the door. Robin opened it and saw El standing there, completely wet and sobbing. 

"Oh honey what happened?" Robin asked her. She grabbed her arm and pulled her into the room and took the blanket off her back and wrapped it around the girl. 

"Th-th-they yelled at me," she said. "They called me stupid." 

"Who's they?" Steve asked read to punch bullies. 

"The p-party," she replied, wrapping the blanket tighter around herself. 

"Why?" They asked sitting her on the couch and sitting on either end of her.

"I was t-trying to play dungeons and d-dragons with them but I didn't understand it. I was asking questions and they told me to stop being stupid and to shut up." 

"I swear to..." Steve started saying, but another knock was heard coming from the door. Someone opened it from the outside and the party ran in. El folded up into a fetal position. They all started pouring out apologies and telling her that she wasn't stupid.

"Quiet!" Steve exclaimed. "One at a time."

"El we are so so soooo sorry," Mike said quietly, sitting next to her and tucking her body into his side. 

"El," Max said. "Even though I didn't say anything." She glared at the boys. "We don't think that you're stupid. We think that you are amazing and smart and wonderful." 

"Yea El. We all love you and you're an essential part of the party," Lucas said. 

"Can you forgive us?" Dustin asked. El sniffed and nodded.

"It's okay," she said. They all sat on the couch or at her feet and they all hugged. Steve and Robin smiled at each other. 

"Steve. Robin, get your asses over here," Max said, opening her arms for them to join the hug. They kneeled and the group stayed hugging until Steve told them that they should order some pizzas. They all took turns using the phone to call their parents to tell them where they were. They sat down and tossed blankets over their bodies, staying close together.   
_______________________

Another time, Lucas was pacing the room trying to figure out what he wanted to get Max for her birthday. 

"What about a skateboard?" Steve said from the recliner, sending it back and forth.

"No she already had three," Lucas said.

"A helmet?" Robin suggested. Lucas shook his head.

"She's never that safe."

"A necklace," Steve said.

"Is that too girly?" Lucas asked them.

"She's a girl you idiot," Robin said.

"Okay then. I'll find her a necklace," he said. He left for the mall and found her the perfect one. It had eight stars on it. One for each member of the little family they had created. He spent all of the money he had on it and prepared to give it to her the next day.  
_______________________

"El do you want to go grocery shopping with me?" Steve asked. She nodded and they left the building and entered the car. They drove to the nearest grocery store and Steve looked at the list. 

"Can you grab the eggs and butter?" He asked her. She nodded and stood on her toes to grab the suggested objects. She set them carefully in the cart and they continued down the aisles. 

"Cookies?" El asked, turning around and holding up a box of cookies.

"Sure. Why not?" Steve said as she added them to the cart. 

"There we go," she said. 

"So El. Are you planning on starting school soon?" 

"Hopper says that I won't be able to go to school. I'm to far behind the others," she said sadly. 

"What if we started working on it now?" Steve asked her. "We can kind of homeschool you. Catch you up." 

"Do you think it will work?" She asked.

"It's worth a shot." Suddenly, Steve was tackled in a strong hug, El throwing her arms over his shoulders. He wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her up. He set her down and she thanked him. They worked their way through the store and checked out. El enjoyed watching the scanner turn red each time an object was scanned. They grabbed their bags and drove back home, unloading the groceries.   
_______________________


End file.
